Modern vehicles are increasingly providing wireless electronics enabling cellular data to be provided to the vehicle. For example, the vehicle may have an embedded telematics unit that receives cellular data and provides it to vehicle occupants. Or for example, the vehicle occupants may receive data via their cellular phones. And in some instances, the telematics unit and cellular phone work together to provide the vehicle occupants wireless data over in-vehicle displays.